


How To Move Your Hips

by sugarcoated



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M, dance lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcoated/pseuds/sugarcoated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding himself in the middle of the dance floor, WWE's resident ex-Funkadactyl teaches Cesaro a new dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Move Your Hips

**Author's Note:**

> cesaro/naomi. pg-ish. because i like putting odd ships together. (naomi is single as a pringle in this so do not worry!)

Parties after pay-per-views, live shows or during holidays weren’t uncommon occurrence. The superstars, male and female, of the WWE enjoyed a good shindig here and there. With their vigorous and demanding career, a time to let loose was always welcomed. Granted Cesaro wasn’t much of a party-er. He didn’t drink and he didn’t dance either but he enjoyed spending some time outside of work with his friends. 

So how Cesaro had ended up on the _dance floor_ of all places was beyond him. 

Sometime in between having a conversation with Sami (or trying to in such a loud environment) and excusing himself to get a drink of water, he had lost his way and was surrounded by gyrating and, what he could remember from what the others had told him, _grinding_ bodies. He could see a good few of his co-workers in the mix, laughing and enjoying themselves. It brought a bit of a smile to his face for no reason then the fact that he just felt happy knowing those around him were too. Even if he was wildly out of his element.

Before he could start his trek out of the crowd, he felt a hand on his arm. His vision followed until landing on a dazzling smile. Truly, from the smile so signature, he knew who it was right away. 

“Cesaro! Are you on the _dance floor_?” Naomi asked, an eyebrow quirked with a look he could assume was shock despite her playful tone. It wasn’t a surprise to have run into her in such a place. Dancing, after all, was her forte more than it was his. 

“Looks like it!” His own smile growing just a bit as he leaned down so he didn’t have to nearly yell. “I got lost and found myself here.”

She nodded in understanding, eyes looking to the side before back at him. “Well since you’re already here… why don’t we dance?” He probably shouldn’t have been so _surprised_ at the question considering where they were. Still, the fact that she had ask _him_ was still something of a shock. There were surely much better dancers around. In fact, he could see Fandango sauntering to the floor as they spoke. 

“I’m not much of a dancer. I can’t really do any of… this.” He motioned to the people around them. 

It took only a few seconds for Naomi to look around and then, apparently, come up with something of an idea. A slight shrug of her shoulders as she pushed her hair behind her. “I can teach you. It’s not hard at all!”

It was a dark venue but he was sure his growing blush was apparent. It wasn’t so much at the fact that she was offering to teach him but because she was offering to teach him one of the most provocative dances he’s seen. He knew not to make much of it, this was very _normal_ of a dance in these club settings, but he didn’t think he’d partake in it one day. And especially not with Naomi of all people. Not like it being her was a problem but for the _longest_ time she was especially “off limits” as Jimmy used to say. His eyes just out of habit searched for the Samoan before even thinking of answering. “I don’t know…”

“Come on!” He could feel his hands being taken into Naomi’s as she pulled him in just a little closer, her body already turning slightly. “Just one song! You can’t come to a party and _not_ dance at least once!”

He wanted to tell her that he had gone to parties and not danced before… well at least not _seriously_. He had a goofier and playful side and had joked around but… this was a whole different level than he was on. Was he even _on_ a level? Still he didn’t want to be the _party pooper_ so he slowly nodded before swallowing and speaking an ‘okay’. 

That was clearly all Naomi needed before turning and simultaneously pulling him closer as she moved into him. His body was pressed onto hers and the Swiss found himself swallowing again, his throat feeling dry suddenly. He was always this close, if not _closer,_ to his male co-workers in the ring. Wrestling called for that so he didn’t know why this caused a little spike of nerves. _‘Just think of this as learning a new maneuver. Sich beruhigen *.’ _

His hands, still being held by hers, were guided to and then placed on her hips. “To help guide you.” He heard her say as she looked back at him. His grip slowly firming up as he allowed himself to get used to the close proximity they were in. It was briefly that his eyes shifted to her face before looking back down at anything but. The closeness of her face to his only reddened his cheeks more. Cesaro couldn’t remember that last time he had blushed this much for anything. Embarrassment wasn’t something he felt too often. But this wasn’t quite _embarrassment_ was it? 

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her speak again. “Usually the guy leads. It’s not a very hard dance just listen to the beat and whine your hips along.” Her hands briefly patted his. “You holding on to me will help me keep up with you and makes sure you keep up with me too. But I’ll go at your pace, okay?”

“Okay.” The instructions sounded simple enough. Not too overly complicated. In fact they weren’t complicated at all. So he closed his eyes and took a moment to hear the beat and then… his hips started to move. And he felt her move with him. As if it were the most natural thing, as if they were meant to move _this_ in sync. They moved like this for a while, his eyes still closed in complete concentration. Perhaps he was putting too much thought into this but it helped him either way. 

“Like this?” He asked, eyes still closed. 

“Yeah… you’re doing great, Cee.” She said back at him. He couldn’t see it but he knew she was smiling.

It was when he felt a slow growing _pressure_ that he opened his eyes and realized that Naomi had slowly started to bend at the waist. Causing her  _assets_ to press right into a place that made Cesaro quickly realize what the appeal of this dance was. It also quickly made him that much more flustered. 

He had half the mind to call out her name, ask what _exactly_ she thought she was doing here. But his mind was fuzzy and his eyes couldn’t move off of her as she had a teasing little smile, a laugh at _something_ just coming from her. He wanted in on whatever inside joke she wasn’t sharing. But just as quickly as she had bent over, she was straightening herself up again. And he thought that was the end of her spicing up this dance any more, but then he saw her hand reach back and cup the back of his neck. Her other hand had reached back to grip at his thigh. His space was suddenly _very_ consumed by her and it made him feel dizzy.

What a sensory overload. 

His head ducked down as she turned her head. Brown eyes looked up at him and for the first time he realized just how brilliant they were. Or, perhaps, just how vibrant she was in general. He must’ve been staring now but nothing brought him to care much. A smile tugged on her painted lips, just the tip of her tongue poking through as the song came to it’s end _far_ too quickly for Cesaro’s liking. _Wait he **wanted** the song to continue? _

She parted from him and his body was already missing her touch. After one dance. Truly this type of style was  _dangerous_. 

“You did great! Really! If I had known you were goin’ to be a natural I would’ve found you a long time ago.” She laughed and he wondered if she was making fun of him or genuinely meant it. He didn’t have much time to ask though, as she started speaking again. Though, this time she leaned in as she placed a hand on his arm and shifted her weight to the balls of her feet. 

“Can’t wait to dance with you again sometime.” Cesaro almost asked her to dance again right then and there. “Don’t be a stranger.” She offered up as departing words before going her own way and then being grabbed up by her fellow female superstars. 

Maybe dancing at these parties wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to leave this in the end for my people who read/are waiting for the 2nd chapter of rebound! i had started that story with no real direction in mind and with the draft and stuff i kind of changed my mind on how i wanted it to go. i'm on the fence on rewriting the first chapter or just changing it into little one-shots of moments of them falling for one another. but i know there will be more of rebound, so do not worry!


End file.
